


Something to Hide

by I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Death By Talons, Deathfic, Gen, Mortis (Star Wars), Mortis AU, Ulterior Motives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 21:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning
Summary: Mortis's Family: Force-strong interdimensional beings? Yes. Gods deserving of trust and implicit obedience? Obi-Wan thinks no.





	Something to Hide

**Author's Note:**

> Courtesy Warning to Fans of Any Members of the Force Family on Mortis:
> 
> This story will not paint them in a kind light. At all. There is no reverence for them here.

 

It moved too quickly for Obi-Wan to track.

One moment, the Father was demanding Anakin make a choice, and Obi-Wan trying to tell the child of his heart it was alright to let him go—

The next, Anakin was exerting a stunning amount of power with the intention of forcing fate to bend to his will once again.

As claws sank into his chest, Obi-Wan blocked his connection to Anakin, terrified that Anakin might break focus on saving Ahsoka, and end up losing her too.

The Daughter lowered him to the ground, almost gentle as she loosened her talons from his wounds.

The pseudo-kindness brought Obi-Wan a revelation. Something he  _needed_ to relay to Anakin.

He tasted blood in his mouth, sensed his lung filling.

Anakin's grim face swam into view.

There was no panicked attempt to save him. No frantic pawing at his wounds. Just gentle hands and a quiet face.

Obi-Wan scraped breath together, gripped the front of his former apprentice's tunic. “They're powerful. Moreso than anything we've seen, but they're fallible creatures, just like everyone else. Just stronger. It doesn't make them right. They may claim omniscience and seem to have it— that doesn't mean they do.”

He could see doubt in Anakin's eyes.

“We've been treating the Father like a god.”

_That_ shattered through Anakin's haze. Understanding dawned in his eyes. “What do I do?”  
“Follow your conscience. Don't let it go.” It was a precept Qui-Gon had drilled into Obi-Wan. “No matter  _who_ tells you otherwise, don't let it go.” He grit his teeth, choked on fluid in his throat—

“But the Daughter  _is_ the Light.”

“Compassion is a characteristic of the light,” Obi-Wan whispered. “If she is too cold, shows no compassion, then she is not Light itself, no matter how it seems.”

“Simply overpowered.” Anakin brushed the lock of hair that had fallen into Obi-Wan's eyes back to its place. “Murder to make a point is not light. And she obeys the Father without question, without hesitation, without thought. She doesn't check with her conscience first.”

“They want something from you.” Obi-Wan reached up to touch Anakin's cheek. “It's the only reason they brought you here and keep you trapped. Don't forget it.”

Anakin nodded against his palm. “They have motive for any deception necessary.”  
Obi-Wan couldn't speak. He simply found Anakin's hand and squeezed tight.

His best friend stayed there with him as the pain faded and bone crushing exhaustion took its place. His loving eyes the last thing he saw as color vanished, and then sight itself.

_Escape, Anakin._   
_They speak grand words that suggest you would be a fool to disbelieve them. They dazzle you with displays of raw power._

_The behavior of those who would be gods._

_Behavior of those with something to hide._

 


End file.
